


Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us (Or A Clone Of Me...)

by revolutionary_manumission_abolitionists (iron_america)



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, and the threesome letter, but it's ambiguous which one, but references to a threesome, but then when is anything of mine beta read?, god i love the double casting, just a story based on double casting, mention of mockingjay, so no spoilers for either, where alex invited laurens to a threesome on his wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/revolutionary_manumission_abolitionists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A sobbing over how much their child looks like their deceased partner Person B with a little twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us (Or A Clone Of Me...)

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Title is shit because I can't do titles.

_I wish you were at liberty to transgress the bounds of Pensylvania. I would invite you after the fall to Albany to be witness to the final consummation._

* * *

Eliza didn’t want to agree to this, but she had no other choice. Alexander had already invited Laurens to ‘be witness to the final consummation,’ which she knew was code for ‘a threesome on their wedding night.’ It would be rude to say no. She wished her father hadn’t taught her to put others before herself  _all_  the time.

So she reluctantly agreed.

Alexander cheered in his seat. His smile was the brightest she’d ever seen it, so Eliza knew she made the right choice.

The Schuylers hosted the wedding, so Eliza had to tell her father what was happening that night.

“I knew that this would be a bad idea,” Philip said. “But you looked like you had so much love in your eyes for him. Just make sure this is the right decision.”

“It is,” Eliza replied. “I love him.”

They got married in December, so it was too cold outside for an outdoor wedding. The wedding was indoors, as a result. Eliza looked beautiful in her traditional white wedding dress. Alexander almost— _almost_ —cried at the sight of her walking down the aisle, accompanied by her father.

They recited their vows—Alexander’s being seventeen pages long after he had cut it down and Eliza sticking with her three-and-a-half pages.

The reception...didn’t go as planned. Laurens and Angelica insisted on combining their speeches into a duet. The duet was amazing; it was obvious it had been prepared before.

After the reception, Alexander and Eliza said goodbye to all their guests with minimal protest from Alexander. They tried to find Laurens, but couldn’t. Eliza said, “Come on, Alexander, let’s go. Not wait for Laurens. Let’s just get started.” She gave Alexander a passionate kiss. They walked to their room in the house—Eliza’s old bedroom. Laurens was already on the bed.

Eliza was surprised. She didn’t bother to mask it. “How did you get past my father? He was guarding the stairs.”

“I just told him who I was. How he knew who I was...that’s on you, probably.”

Alexander and Eliza looked at each other, shrugged, and got onto the bed. They started kissing and undressing each other. After the first round, which was Alexander and Eliza with Laurens watching, next Alexander and Laurens switched roles. Finally, it was Laurens’s turn with Alexander.

* * *

_Dear General Washington,_

_I am writing to let you know that Alexander is to be a father. I am expecting his son in a few months and would like him home to see the birth of his child. I understand if that’s impossible, but I would prefer him alive, if not back to me and his son. For the sake of our child. Send Alexander home. Please._

_Eliza_

Washington put the letter down and sighed. He wondered if Eliza had told Alexander about their child yet or if she was planning on surprising him. He wanted to send Alexander home, but just asking him to go home wouldn’t work. He needed an excuse to send Alexander home...he had an idea. Promoting Charles Lee would do it. Alexander would hate it and quit and go home.

* * *

Things didn’t go as planned. Promoting Charles Lee hadn’t made Alexander quit. Washington should’ve known that would happen. Alexander was ambitious. He wouldn’t let a small thing like Charles Lee’s promotion get him down. Washington should’ve known Alexander wouldn’t quit.

He heard gunshots and ran outside and asked what was going on.

And he told Alexander to go home.

* * *

 

Eliza noticed from the moment Philip was born. Philip had a head full of black curly hair that neither she nor Alexander had.

It took Alexander until they were on a trip upstate with Philip.

Eliza found Alexander crying in their room in her father’s house. It was a sight to see; the only time she saw him cry was when Laurens died. She walked up to the bed and sat next to Alexander on it. She asked, “What is it?”

“Philip looks so much like him,” Alexander said. Eliza hugged him. Alexander burrowed his head into Eliza’s shoulder, letting his tears stain her dark shirt.

“I know, honey,” Eliza replied. She didn’t know how Alexander felt, but she could guess he felt bad. “I know he looks just like Laurens. But we just have to live through that grief and just keep fighting. I can imagine you feel pretty shitty right now, but you have to keep pushing on and not let the grief and mourning distract you from living in the moment.” She paused. “Let’s go. Have some fun out for once. I have an idea. Let’s go to dinner at New World and then see Mockingjay, huh? Does that sound like fun?”

“Yeah,” Alexander said. “Is Philip coming?”

Eliza giggled. Alexander loved Eliza’s giggle and decided to make her laugh more. “Seriously, Alex? You think I would take a six-year-old to see  _Mockingjay_?”

“Why not?” Alexander asked. He wasn’t being an ass (for once). He didn’t know what movie she wanted to watch.

“Hon, Mockingjay is a Hunger Games movie,” Eliza said, figuring that Alexander would understand.

“And?” Alexander asked. Eliza grabbed her jacket and Alexander followed her outside. “No, seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

After the movie, Alexander understood it.


End file.
